Moonbeam
by Unleashed111
Summary: A sequel to A New Era but you don't have to to read it for this to make sense. MK and her father are enjoying their time shrunken down when there is an unexpected boggan attack. Ronin pushes Nod out of the way of a poison arrow taking it for himself. Now MK and Nod must find the flower to save Ronin.


**wow I have been away for so long! anyways this is for a friend of mine who stayed with me even while I was away for weeks. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**This story is sort of a sequel to my other Epic story. You don't have to read it for this to make sense. I have really bad grammar and spelling.**

It was another warm summer night, the days have been quiet. The Boggans were under control; this allowed the leafmen to spend their time having fun and playing in the lush forest. MK and her father were shrunken down for the queen's ceremony and were enjoying their last few days small adventuring with Nod and Ronin. It was late and the stars were shinning brightly in the sky. The world looked even more beautiful when you were smaller. Nod was excited to show them the fireflies at night. It was even more fantastic when you were small. MK was pretty sure Nod didn't know a lot about being big but he seemed really excited and that was cute.

"So where are we going?" MK asked.

"Just up a little farther!" Nod whispered excitedly.

Ronin and Bomba smiled at each other and watched the two kids talked to each other excitedly about the fireflies. They soon came upon a clearing over a lake where there was a slight fog sweeping the water. Ronin frown.

"They would be here already, something is not right." Nod sounded disappointed.

"You are right. I don't know where they are." Ronin looked around slowly.

Then he heard it, it was so soft he though he imagined it for a second. But it was unmistakably a bow being fired. Ronin's eyes widen as he saw an arrow flying towards Nod. Everything moved in slow motion, Ronin forced his muscles move and push Nod out of the way; protecting the boy from the arrow. Nod's eyes were filled with shock as Ronin shoved him aside, putting himself in front of the arrow. Nod screamed as the arrow barely skimmed Ronin. MK ran over before he even hit the ground. Nod turned his head to spot a group of Boggans, it was only a few of them maybe 3 or 4. Nod whipped out his sword and tore after them as they turn and ran from the furious Nod. Meanwhile, MK and Bomba were on the ground next to Ronin. MK had retrieved the arrow and looked at the blackness on the tip with curiosity. Bomba had torn a bit of his shirt off to help stop the bleeding, the cut was not bad but it was the strange black goo that worried him. It could be some type of poison. Mk brought the arrow over to her dad and showed him the black goo.

"Is is a poison?" MK asked.

Bomba looked down at Ronin who was gasping in pain.

"It must be he wouldn't be hurting so bad from this. The cut is not live threatening." Bomba looked at the poisoned arrow. "Take that back with us. We many need it to find a cure for the poison."

MK nodded. Nod then reappeared from the leaves. MK looked at him hopefully. He looked sadly back at her while shaking his head. He was unable to catch them.

"Nod can you help me carry him back?" Bomba asked.

"Yeah." Nod whispered.

Slowly they lifted Ronin up and carried him home. They were greeted with medics and a few soldiers who took Ronin from them and hurried him off the the healer's room. As they arrived the Doctor looked at them.

"He was injected with some type of poison. His cut won't kill him but the poison will."

"We have the arrow right here." Mk handed the Doctor the arrow with black goo.

The doctor nodded and took the arrow to be tested. They all then sat by his bedside and waited for the results to come back. Sometime during the waiting they drifted to sleep. The Doctor awoke them the next morning with the results of the test and in his hand he held a small glass bottle of the goo.

"I found what it is. It's called Solarnight. It's very lethal and painful. I can cure it but I need you to find an ingredient for me." The doctor informed them.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do anything for Ronin." Nod said eagerly.

"I need a flower called Moonbeam. It grows in the water. It's tips are pink and bleed inwards on a white background." The doctor said softly.

"Alright then. I can do this!" Nod speed off before anyone could stop him.

The doctor sighed. "It's not going to be easy to find." He looked over at Ronin who was withering in his bed. "And he only has a few days left. Maybe."

Bomba looked at MK. "I going to stay here and help the Doctor with the medicine. You take care of Nod okay?"

MK smiled, "Of course. I love you."

"Love you too." Bomba smiled back as MK ran out the door after Nod.

MK grabbed the nearest Hummingbird and rushed out to find Nod. It wasn't hard. The first body of water was not too far away. Nod was swooping back and forth across the water's surface. MK flew her bird along side of his.

"Nod! Nod!" MK shouted.

"What?" Nod shouted back.

"I need to talk to you land over on that tree." MK turned her bid towards a large oak tree.

The both landed on the nearest branch. MK got off and walked over to Nod. She noticed that he was shaking and taking short breaths.

"Nod. Calm down." MK said softly.

Nod's eyes were burning with passion, love, and sorrow, but more of all anger.

"I AM calm." Nod half shouted. "I have to hurry. I have to save Ronin"

"We." MK corrected. "Don't leave me out of this Nod. I am just as worried as you."

Nod took a shaky breath in.

"Pretend it's just a game. Whoever find the flower first wins. Just calm down and relax." MK placed her hands on Nod's shoulders.

"A game. Right. I can do that." Nod remounted his bird and waited for MK to do the same.

"I'm gonna beat you too it!" Nod zoomed off without another word.

"You wish!" MK laughed and headed out after him.

They spent the day race about from lake to lake, pond to pond. While it was fun there was no sign of the flower. The sun was setting and the moon began to rise. MK landed next to Nod.

"Hey we can still look tomorrow." MK said softly.

Nod shook his head, "And what if were are too late?"

"We can do it I know we can. Ronin is strong he can hold on for a while." MK rubbed her hand on Nod's back.

They sat in silence for a while then four familiar face came wandering into their path.

"You!" Nod shouted.

The boggans froze, slowly they turned to face Nod.

"Well, well, well if it isn't that brat from before."

Nod growled and launched himself forwards at the boggan. The boggan easily fended off the attack. MK grabbed her sword as the boggans began to surround them.

"How's your friend hmmm? In a lot of pain I bet!"

"Not as much pain as you're going to be in." Nod growled menacingly.

"We're here to make sure he dies!" Another boggan pips up.

The boggan standing next to him slaps him over the head.

"You aren't supposed to tell them the flower is here!" He scolds.

"You numb skulls!" The lead boggan shouts before launching his attack on Nod.

Sure enough in the middle of the lake a flower bud blooms in the moon's beams. A white flower with pink tips fading inwards. Nod's eyes widen with want and need. Nod kicks the lead boggan off of him and grabs his bird and soars to the middle of the lake. But a loud scream stops him from reaching the flower. MK. She was all alone with the boggans. She is a well apt fighter but 4 on 1 is just not fair. Nod turns back mid flight and jumps down in the middle of the fight easily squashing one boggan and taking out the other with his sword. He quickly helps MK to her feet before fighting off the lead bogan.

"Focus on the flower!" The lead boggan shouts to the other.

The other nods and jumps into the lake and begins to swim straight for the flower. MK is not far behind as she desperately waves her sword in the water clumsy. The Boggan laughs at her struggling. He son shrieks in pain as MK's blade cut into he leg. Suddenly he is no longer able to keep his head above the water. He heads back to shore grumply. MK smiled in relief as she hoists herself out of the water. MK has the advantage she has wounded him, making him slower. MK soon finishes her boggan and stands by Nod as they take on the leader side by side. In perfect unison, they fight gracefully as they work together with hate and anger. Vengeance is soon theirs at the finally kill Ronin's shooter.

"Come on." Nod smiles as he hops onto his bird and picks the delicate flower at the center of the lake.

"I beat you." Nod waves the flower in her face.

MK rolls her eyes, "Yeah but can you beat me home?"

"You're on!" Nod soars off with MK not far behind.

They head back a quickly as they can and rush the flower to Bomba and the doctor as the add the flower to their antidote. The bowl is gentle lifted to Ronin's blue lips. Most of it goes down but there is still some that dribbles down his chin. They pull the empty bowl away and Ronin opens his eyes coughing and choking on the antidote that didn't quite make it all the way down.

"W-wha?" Ronin groans.

"Hey." Nod slowly wiped away the antidote that over his chin and cheek. "You saved my life."

Ronin smiled, "and you saved mine. We're even I guess."

Nod smiled and placed a light kiss on Ronin's forehead.

"Even."

**Fin.**


End file.
